


New Year's Eve

by therealslayz



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealslayz/pseuds/therealslayz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keeler and Encke spend their first New Year's Eve together after the war. </p><p>This was a giveaway prize for my dear Svet over on tumblr, keelerr.tumblr.com <3 I had a lot of fun writing this fluffy piece of vanilla candy, and hope everyone enjoys reading it. As it was for Svet, most of it is based on her headcanons with the equally as wonderful Jay (longxnimity.tumblr.com) </p><p>A few translation notes:<br/>Kärlek = My Love<br/>Hjärtat = My Heart<br/>Sötnos = Sweet Nose (Or sweet pea, all are loose translations)</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year's Eve

11:34 PM, New Year’s Eve.

“Kärlek, it’ll be midnight soon.. will you come with me, please?” Keeler spoke softly to his Encke, the taller male standing at the kitchen sink, looking out at the flower boxes in the window as he finished washing their dishes from the evening meal. 

Keeler had disappeared after eating, having told Encke to stay in their little red cottage by the sea, keep himself busy, don’t come looking for Keeler unless absolutely necessary. He’d notice Keeler ducking out of the cottage a few times, but never tried to peek outside and see where he was going, respecting that his love was clearly setting up a surprise for their first New Year together. Who was he to ruin that when Keeler was working so hard to surprise him? Looking over his shoulder, he set the sponge down just in time as Keeler stood on his tiptoes, light purple socks making no noise as he stepped closer and placed a kiss on Encke’s nose, a blush coming to the other’s cheeks at the sneak attack. 

“Let me just wipe off my hands..” Encke couldn’t grab the kitchen towel fast enough, drying off his hands as Keeler flounced over toward the back door, slipping on a pair of slippers that wouldn’t make him roll an ankle on the sandy beach outside. Encke was mesmerized with each of Keeler’s steps, graceful, legs carrying that slim body he held in his arms every night, barely noticing the other wearing another of his pajama shirts, too big on a slim body like Keeler’s. Too slim, but still looked so damn perfect on him, he couldn’t ask for Keeler to wear anything better. Snapping himself back to attention, he turned off the kitchen lights, leaving on just a dim light over the sink as he followed his better half to the door, attempting to put on his own shoes while Keeler gently nudged at his back, clearly eager to get him outside. 

“I’ll get out there before midnight, Keeler. I promise.” Encke teased, or at least tried, as Keeler only seemed to nudge him a bit harder. 

“You may get out there before midnight, but not before I burst from excitement. Go, go!” The blond shot right back at him, causing Encke to almost trip over himself, the blond hurrying to take his arm with a laugh, hands on his bicep as he lead the other outside. 

Stepping out into the cool night air, the smell of the salty water hit their noses immediately, stars burning bright above the calm ocean, a silence that came from the private beach in their backyard. It was nice, secluded.. everything they’d ever dreamed of when the war ended, humans victorious.. hiding away in their little cottage, just the two of them, no interruptions, no distractions. Push and pull of the tide made waves gently crash against the sandy shore, a sound they’d both grown quickly accustomed to after spending so, so long in space.. this was much better, admiring the stars from a safe distance, standing at each other’s sides without the threat of Colterons looming over them at every turn, every mission holding the same fear over them, putting the same thought into their heads… ‘Would this be the last?’

Encke could see it in the distance, see the surprise Keeler was so thrilled to show him. A blanket resting on the shore, on the soft yellow sand unplagued by litter or other human debris, various different items placed on top of it. A box of sparklers, a wine bottle chilled in a bucket of ice, two crystal clear wine glasses, and a small plate of cheese, crackers, and fruit, something that Keeler had kicked Encke out of the kitchen for. ‘It’s part of the surprise, don’t ruin it!’ he’d said, as if Encke couldn’t have guessed after having seen the groceries Keeler brought home earlier in the day, but he obliged. Always obliged, he could never say no to the sweet blond that had him wrapped around his finger since day one. 

“A picnic for us?” Encke looked over at the blond, who had a sparkle in his eyes as he presented the surprise to his love, so proud of what he’d put together, and so excited to be able to share it with the only person that mattered. 

“A picnic for us, of course. It’s our first New Year’s.. we need to celebrate this right.” Keeler tugged Encke forward again, blond braid bouncing on his shoulder as he lead them over to the blanket, not too far from the water but a safe distance, to avoid any wet surprises in the night. A light chill in the air provided the perfect excuse to cuddle up to each other, both warm bodies sitting on the perfectly laid out blanket, while Keeler reached for the wine bottle first and foremost. 

“We have to toast to us, to our new life together on Earth. First New Year’s.. it’s special.” Everything was special, the fact that they were both alive and well was special.. every moment should be a celebration. Popping the cork off the wine bottle using his thumb, it was obvious this wasn’t Keeler’s first wine bottle, especially not as he poured the red liquid into the clear glasses before them, offering one to his Encke, and taking one for himself. 

“It is special, you’re right.. thank you for all of this, Sötnos.” Dropped his Encke, a nickname Encke had taught himself and practiced far too many times to get the proper pronunciation for. The look on Keeler’s face made it all worth it, the adorably cheesy pet name clearly having stolen his heart all over again. Soft eyes focused on Encke as the blond leaned in, snuggling himself against Encke’s broad chest, wine glass in hand as he lead their toast. 

“To us.. for making it through hell and back, for fighting for our lives together to have this moment. We deserve it all..” Keeler proclaimed, and with all the happiness in the world, clinked his glass against Encke’s, the other male having been blushing since the moment Keeler curled up against him. 

“To us..” Clinking their glasses together, Encke watched as Keeler took a sip, but the other waited.. instead choosing to lean down, to place a kiss against blond locks, to whisper in the other’s ear. “I love you, Keeler. To the ends of the universe, and back, I will always love you.” 

Keeler could almost feel hot tears burning at the back of his eyes, every day he’d worried he may never hear those words from Encke, his health and the mission both threatening to tear them apart forever.. but here they were. Alive, healthy, happy.. in love. “...I love you, Hjärtat. I’m so glad to have you.. so lucky.” 

Setting his glass into the sand beside them, preventing it from tipping over, the blond kneeled before Encke, arms curling around the other’s broad shoulders and kissed him like there was no tomorrow… no, like tomorrow was guaranteed, and they could share so many more sweet kisses together.

Tipping backward, Keeler had Encke pinned to that soft blanket, the larger male moving to stop the wine glass in his hand from spilling all over the clean blanket. Keeler left out such golden laughter, laughter he rarely ever got to hear on that ship.. music to his ears, the blond took the glass and set it into the sand like he had his own, and let his hands grasp Encke’s, fingers interlacing as he kept the other pinned down, peppering his face with eager kisses as the night ticked on, midnight drawing ever near. 

As much as he knew he could stay like this, kissing his Encke until far beyond midnight’s passing, he wanted to make use of the things he’d prepared. Pulling Encke back up into a seated position, he passed him his wine glass once more, letting them both focus on the strong liquid, Keeler swirling the wine in his glass as if he actually cared about it’s look or taste. Keeping his phone at his side, Keeler periodically checked the time, not wanting to waste that prime moment of the clock striking exactly twelve, and being able to share the first minute of the new year in Encke’s arms. In the mean time, snacks were shared, the two having no qualms about feeding the other fruit or carefully cut cheese cubes, washing it down with the wine that soon had them both feeling a slight warm buzz in the pits of their stomachs. Not enough to get drunk, that wasn’t how Keeler wanted to ring in the new year, just enough to calm them both and make them feel that tingly warmth alcohol was good for. The sparkler’s were good fun, Keeler had panicked at first when he thought he actually forgot to bring matches.. but no, they’d just gotten tucked under the plate of snacks, Encke smiling at the endearing nervousness that had crossed Keeler’s face when he thought his perfect night had found a hitch. Both waved their sparklers around, white sparks lighting up their faces in the night, moon full in the sky providing the perfect amount of light to properly see each other, Keeler actually getting up with Encke to dance along the song with their sparklers, creating flashes and ribbons of light as he waved the stick around, Encke not so graceful in the sand but Keeler… Keeler a sight to behold, always. Every once in a while Encke worried that Keeler would fall over, would start clutching his chest and gasp for air, but.. it never came, things were different now.. better. The way they were suppose to be. 

Once their sparklers had been all used up, and the two were laughing and holding onto each other as they lowered back to the blanket, Keeler checked his phone again, nearly having a heart attack when he saw the time. 

11.59 PM. 

“We almost missed it!” Said the blond, frantically grabbing the wine bottle again, hurrying to pour them both a fresh glass for the celebration, all the while Encke watching each of his movements like a film, enraptured with everything the blond possibly did. 

With their glasses filled again, Keeler was able to let out a deep exhale, curling himself back up against the other, his warmth the most comforting feeling in existence. Picking up his phone he kept an eye on the time, now that they were ready the seconds passed so slowly.. too slowly, his heart was pounding. Nothing particularly special was going to happen at midnight, but it was still so.. exciting. Thrilling, even.. that were going to spend it together, celebrate it the way they should. The way they were meant to celebrate it. 

“Keeler, we won’t miss it, you don’t have to keep staring at the ti--” Cut off by the blond as he looked at the glowing numbers on his phone screen, Keeler let out an excited declaration as his clock read 12:00 AM. New Year’s Day. 

“Happy New Year, Kärlek! Here is to many, many more!” Glasses clinked together, but no wine was tasted, Keeler far too excited to wrap his arms around Encke, to feel the other wrap his own arm around his lithe body.. to feel warm lips against his own again, sweet, filled with love and trust.. it took his breath away. Both of their breaths away.. left Keeler needing more, wanting to kiss him all night. 

Encke could only speak once they’d both pulled apart for air, the larger of the two setting his wine glass down again, taking Keeler’s to get the dark liquid out of the way, laughing as he started to question why Keeler poured the wine to begin with, both knowing it would only end up like this. End with Encke pulling Keeler onto his lap, arms snaking around flat tummy and smooth back, holding the thin former navigator in rough arms bulked up from years of fighter training. Only once he had the warm body of his love in his arms did he speak.. nose nuzzling slender neck as he kissed and tilted Keeler’s head up, smiling as the blond brought it back down and let their foreheads press together. 

“Happy New Year, Sötnos.. you’re all I need for the year ahead of us. I love you.” The near silence of the night air fell around them, ocean’s waves so softly reaching the shore and pulling back, both unaware of the world moving around them, focused solely on what mattered. Each other. 

“I love you, my Encke.. I can’t wait to see what the New Year has in store for us. It’s going to be wonderful.” 

Slender arms wrapped around broad shoulders once more, squeezing tightly as lips met all over again, quiet smacking of kisses shared as the clock struck 12:01 AM, the new year silently beginning around them.


End file.
